0.980
'Blacklight Patch Notes v0.980 ' Blacklight Release Notes for August 2, 2012.http://www.arcgames.com/en/forums/blacklightretribution#/discussion/26896/patch-notes-8-2 Fixed *Resolved admin privilege issues where items/GP/XP would not update until relogging. *Quick Join will no longer timeout and send you back to the server browser. *Recoil values will no longer persist for the next shot after having died while firing. *Fixed Flamethrower igniter flame from disappearing after using HRV. *Hardsuit Battle Mode UI now shows up when any agent with the Battle Mode tactical item enters the hardsuit. *Fixed a couple rare crashes that occur at end of round. *Weapon crosshair color will now always persist through switching weapons. *"+ Crowbar" will now appear in the combat log for crowbar kills. *The Send Mail button in Find Player, Clan, and Friend lists now function. *Killstreaks will now be recorded correctly in cases where the player did not die to end their killstreak. *Clan invitations will no longer be automatically accepted during map transitions. Added *Ability to form a party. When the party leader joins a game, all party members will be prompted to enter the game. *Clan officer promotions. Clan officers have the ability to invite and kick players from the clan. *The main menu now contains buttons for accessing the Social Menu, Mail, and Inventory menus. *An opt-in only Help channel! Type "/join Help" to join. *Notifications when either team gets close to winning. *Featured Item now displays scrolling descriptive text and tooltips. *Re-added the 'Close' button for bypassing the expired item dialog. Changed *Inventory cap increased to 800. *Enhanced chat spam prevention. *Shotgun hit detection has been improved. *Datanodes now appear in the inventory list and can be trashed. *KOTH points now have a 30 second inactive time before they can begin to be captured. *Private matches no longer have a votekick option. Instead, the match creator has a kick button that does not require a vote. *Private matches now have a ready button in the pregame lobby that requires all players to hit before the match will begin. *The closest region will be selected by default upon running the game for the first time. *Teams are now clan sorted in private matches. *Hardsuit Battle Mode now lasts for 10 seconds instead of 5. *Hardsuit Battle Mode cooldown now lasts for 40 seconds instead of 30. *Hardsuit Battle Mode protects the pilot from flamethrowers while active. *Hardsuit Battle Mode reduces damage by 50% while active. *Hardsuit HRV Ping now activates twice as fast. *Post-match inventory item updates now appear in the 'Spoils of War' section of the after action report. *Clicking the inventory count widget now opens the inventory menu. *In-game taunt selection now disallows the use of taunts not in the current loadout. *The Filters menu in the server browser now more clearly shows when filters are turned on. *Rebalanced the Burstfire SMG, including increased hip fire accuracy. *Increased velocity of Throwing Knives. *Lowered the minimum and raised the maximum for possible Stamina based on players health and speed. *Anti-vehicle Rocket Launcher now does 7500 damage to hardsuits. *Decreased total Railgun ammo to 5 and increased accuracy penalties for moving and jumping. *Increased accuracy penalty for jumping while in ADS. *Non-renewable items now appear in the expired item dialog. 'Trash' is the only selectable option for these items. Videos This video is from ZeroArmada's Youtube channel, as the original Blacklight 0.980 Patch video is no longer available. References Category:Blacklight: Retribution Category:Blacklight: Retribution patches Category:Patches Category:Videos